Tras los muros
by Apailana
Summary: Charles es un chico inteligente que se une a la Legión de Reconocimiento para encontrar la verdad de ese mundo cruel y bello. Erik es un joven fuerte que se infiltra en la Policía Militar en busca de una venganza. En esa guerra cruel y efímera ambos hombres se encontrarán y sólo estando juntos podrán alcanzar la redención en medio de de ese infierno. CHERIK AU. X-Men x SNK.


**Disclaimer:** X-Men y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor inmenso a estas dos obras.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga SNK y relación hombre x hombre [Cherik]

* * *

 **TRAS LOS MUROS**

 **Crossover de X-Men x Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Estaban viviendo en un mundo olvidado por dios donde la fragilidad de los hijos del hombre había quedado en total evidencia, incluso desde antes de la caída del Muro María… tal vez desde el principio fue obvio, no habría salvación para una raza como la humana, que desde el principio fue cruel y despiadada, pero al menos mientras el último hombre no se extinguiese, tendrían la oportunidad de redimirse y el derecho de luchar. Por más efímera que pareciese la guerra que estaban realizando, los hombres tendrían el derecho de pelear hasta su último aliento por su libertad. Porque mientras tuviesen la determinación de seguir peleando, el resultado quedaría incierto y sólo hasta el final se decidiría el triunfo o fracaso.

— _Nunca dejes que las situaciones sobrepasen tu poder, no pierdas el control. Recuerda, Charles, que grandes conocimientos requieren de grandes responsabilidades. —Le dijo un día el señor Xavier a su hijo mientras le enseñaba las imágenes de un libro antiguo, con las hojas amarillentas y un olor peculiar, pero con imágenes muy hermosas… e importantes._

— _La gente le teme a lo que no pueden controlar, a lo que los sobrepasa, le temen, por supuesto, al conocimiento, y a veces, por más que trates de razonar, su mente estará cerrada por el miedo a lo desconocido. Sólo recuerda, Charles, que por más oscuro y desolador que se vea el panorama, siempre habrá una opción, siempre habrá un modo de salir de toda esta podredumbre. Sólo no olvides pensar y elegir. Y lo más importante de todo, Charles, piensa en quién es el verdadero enemigo, busca aliados y encuentra al verdadero enemigo._

En sus ojos azules se reflejaban las llamas de los libros que a 451 grados Fahrenheit se consumían, alumbrando por unos instantes antes de extinguirse y dejar el lugar sumido en una total oscuridad, como si fuese la plena representación de la ignorancia en que esas tierras amuralladas se quedarían una vez que hubiesen destruido todo rastro de un mundo exterior y una vida anterior a los titanes y a las murallas.

El pequeño niño de ocho años se sintió ensimismado por ese fuego abrazador, cálido pero peligroso, ante el cual se incineraban los textos de su padre, el señor Xavier. Charles no entendía el porqué, esos libros tenían imágenes muy bellas y variadas, y aunque no entendía lo que estaba escrito, no creía que mereciesen ser destruidos.

Con sus ojos bien abiertos, el pequeño miró el fuego, su mirada penetrante se posó en la hoguera donde las pertenencias de su padre eran quemadas. Charles no comprendía mucho, pero no pudo evitar mirar esas llamas que lo hicieron sentirse frágil… el fuego era cálido y reconfortante, pero también peligroso y mortal; era algo que se les podía salir de las manos con suma facilidad.

Con impotencia, el menor miró como no sólo los libros, sino también documentos y otras pertenencias de su padre eran quemadas, incluyendo su hermoso globo del planeta que a Charles tanto le gustaba y las medicinas con las que los Xavier y varias familias habían salido de muchas enfermedades.

Poco a poco el fuego se fue apagando. Con miedo, Charles abrazó a su pequeña hermana Raven que lloraba asustada mientras se aferraba al castaño. Enfrente de ellos, su madre lloriqueaba mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido y su padre miraba con una expresión de nostalgia y frustración a la hoguera en donde frente a él quemaban sus posesiones. Parecía como si el señor Xavier quisiera llorar.

El fuego se extinguió y al igual que todas las murallas, la casa de la familia Xavier quedó sumida en una total oscuridad.

Después, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, los miembros de la Policía Militar subieron a sus caballos y se retiraron.

Mientras escuchaba el galopar de la retirada, y con la entrada de su casa aún oliendo a quemado, Charles supo que jamás olvidaría lo que la policía militar les había hecho, y que llegaría a la verdad de todo. Mientras veía como el último miembro de la policía se alejaba entre las calles de Sina y se perdía de su vista, el menor sostuvo entre sus manos la llave de la habitación secreta en el desván de la cabaña de su familia, a las afueras de la ciudad, que su padre le había dado a proteger al enterarse de que la policía iba por él.

El menor sujetó con fuerzas a su hermana y a la llave y miró hacia el Muro Sina con una determinación que a su padre le dio las esperanzas de que no todo estaba perdido en ese mundo amurallado.

Ese fue sólo el preludio de su desesperación. Los días pasaron y un día su padre no llegó a casa. Nunca más lo volvieron a ver.

* * *

Charles se levantó sobresaltado con los recuerdos de su infancia. Como pudo encendió una vela al lado de su cama y se recargó sobre la pared. Miró a su alrededor y vio el pobre dormitorio de la Academia de Cadetes, a su alrededor, sus compañeros dormían tranquilamente.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y tranquilizó su respiración. El mundo que conocían se estaba cayendo a pedazos y Charles era uno de los pocos que eran conscientes de la gravedad del asunto. Cuando era pequeño no lo comprendió del todo, pero conforme fue creciendo lo entendió. Ahora estaba prácticamente seguro: a su padre lo habían desaparecido… no sólo porque sabía demasiado, sino porque estaba dispuesto a hacer demasiado. El señor Xavier no sólo poseía demasiada información, sino que también intuía demasiado y seguramente tenía planes para descubrir la verdad de ese mundo decadente y hacer lo que creía correcto.

Charles sonrió con nostalgia y pensó que la mente de su padre era demasiado libre como para vivir encerrada en esos muros. Lo comprendía a la perfección, pues su mente también era libre, poseía una inteligencia demasiado brillante como para vivir opacada por la oscuridad de los muros. Fue por eso que decidió unirse a la milicia… por eso y porque no le quedaba de otra, si no hubiese encontrado un lugar en el mundo, pronto la policía militar se hubiese ido tras él y su hermana, no le quedó otra que enlistarse en el ejército… además, de paso le serviría para investigar cosas y ganar la fuerza suficiente para proteger a su hermana, a sí mismo y a la humanidad.

— _Descubriré la verdad oculta tras estos muros, sin importar qué ocurra o a quién deba enfrentarme._ —pensó antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir.

* * *

No fue un encuentro casual, ni mucho menos premeditado, fue más bien repentino e inesperado. Charles conoció a Erik Lehnsherr en la Academia, cuando golpeaba sin piedad a Winston Black, un muchacho fuerte pero idiota.

—¡Basta, rayos, BASTA! —sin pensarlo, él y Scott fueron a separarlos antes de que el instructor se enterase y le diese a toda la tropa el castigo del siglo.

Black no era ningún tonto, no conocía a Charles, pero sabía que no debía meterse con Summers, ni mucho menos con Lehnsherr.

Al ver que se iba, Erik hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Xavier se lo impidió de inmediato.

—¡Basta, no sé qué rayos pasó pero ni siquiera creo que valga la pena!... Es suficiente, ¿Erik, cierto?

Magneto simplemente asintió mirando a Xavier con fastidio.

—No vale la pena, Erik, sólo calma tu mente.

—Ese cabrón es un completo idiota. —dijo después de un rato Lehnsherr con un resoplido, dando a entender que no buscaría más problemas… al menos no por esa noche.

Momentos después un chico que se veía tímido y asustadizo salió detrás de las caballerizas y le agradeció a Lehnsherr— No tenías que hacerlo —dijo simplemente— ni siquiera parece que te agrado.

Magneto simplemente se encogió de hombros— Realmente no me agradas —le dijo con cinismo— sin embargo, ese idiota no tenía por qué salir con sus estupideces... Hank, —le dijo mirándolo— tú tienes derecho a pensar, y qué rayos importa si las personas no están de acuerdo o no quieren abrir los ojos para ver lo que hay delante de ellos. Por mi parte, puedo decir que defenderé tu opinión.

Hank se acomodó sus gafas mientras miraba con profundidad a Lehnsherr. Le pareció muy exagerada su actitud de lanzarse a golpes… sin embargo, el hombre tenía un punto, vaya que lo tenía.

Confundido, Charles les preguntó que qué rayos había ocurrido. Resulta que Hank McCoy, un chico no tan fuerte, pero sí hábil y bastante inteligente —en palabras de Lehnsherr— había hablado de más en la cena, mencionando entre otras cosas fuertes críticas hacia el desempeño de las Tropas Estacionarias, así como que le parecía absurdo que la Legión de Reconocimiento fuese la división militar con menos patrocinio, y que creía que la prohibición de todo interés por el exterior no era sino un impedimento para el progreso dentro de las precarias condiciones de vida en las murallas. Por supuesto que varios cadetes reaccionaron bastante mal ante la soltura de lengua de McCoy, quien, sin embargo, no se retractó y les dijo que abrieran sus ojos, que las cosas probablemente no eran lo que parecían y que esas murallas ni siquiera iban a sostenerlos por siempre, por supuesto que los ánimos se tensaron y cuando menos lo esperaron Black ya había saltado sobre Hank para decirle que era un estúpido hereje que ni siquiera debía estar en la milicia. Por supuesto de que antes que le tocara un pelo, Erik Lehnsherr saltó al ataque de Black. A Magneto le habían cabreado los comentarios idiotas que sus "compañeros" habían usado para refutar a McCoy, no eran más que estupideces sin sentido que reflejaban no sólo su miedo a pensar, sino su miedo a las personas que sí pensaban.

—Vaya… —dijo Charles después de escuchar lo ocurrido— Winston Black sí que es un idiota.

Erik sonrió— No sólo él, no sólo él.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y en ese momento nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente importó.

Erik pudo ver en el brillo de los ojos azules de Charles la lucidez de un alma brillante encerrada en esa casa de locos amurallada.

Charles también pudo ver en la mirada de Erik que estaba frente a un hombre igual de inteligente y perspicaz que él.

Ambos se miraron y lo vieron en la mirada del otro, la inteligencia, el entendimiento y también, en el fondo, la preocupación de que en ese mundo amurallado se estaba gestando algo terrible.

Esa noche se quedaron platicando cerca de las caballerizas hasta tarde. Y las siguientes también.

Con el paso de los años se volvieron un buen equipo. Ambos eran jodidamente inteligentes y astutos. Erik era bastante fuerte y listo como para posicionarse sin dificultad entre los mejores, además de eso tenía madera de líder nato, los demás no tardaron en seguirlo ni él en guiarlos siempre con astucia. Lehnsherr era genial, sin embargo, no siempre era el mejor para tomar decisiones, a veces era… bueno, un poco exagerado y drástico. Por suerte, Charles siempre estaba a su lado para ser la voz de la razón, Erik a veces pensaba que Charles podía leer su mente totalmente, y eso le gustaba, en cierto modo tener a Xavier a su lado hacía su vida más llevadera.

Estar juntos era muy fácil. Y a veces podían tener diferencias ideológicas impresionantes, sin embargo, estaban seguros de una cosa, aun si estuvieran en bandos totalmente contrarios, ninguno dejaría que nada ni nadie, ya sea humano o titán, se metiese con el otro. Porque parte de ser un equipo y parte de ser tanto un líder nato como la voz de la razón está en proteger a tus compañeros.

Sí, sin duda fueron años difíciles pero gratificantes. El entrenamiento militar les dio las fuerzas y habilidades para seguir combatiendo en la guerra cruel y efímera que se gestaba contra los titanes.

* * *

 _ **3 años después…**_

Era el año 842 y después de una ansiosa espera, los mejores lugares del Escuadrón de reclutas del ciclo #96 por fin serían develados.

Charles miró sonriente como algunos de sus compañeros eran seleccionados, él se sentía más que feliz por ellos. Eran hombres mejores que lucharían por el bienestar y la libertad de la humanidad. Si ellos querían podrían unirse a la Policía Militar y vivir tranquilos, incluso formar una familia. Con amabilidad y verdadera felicidad, Charles felicitaba a los que iban siendo nombrados.

—En sexto lugar… Charles Francis Xavier.

Los ojos de Charles se abrieron y el castaño puso un rostro de verdadera sorpresa. Su compañero Logan le tuvo que dar un golpe —demasiado fuerte, en realidad— para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y hacerlo caer en cuenta de la realidad.

Charles sonrió genuinamente mientras daba unos pasos al frente y se unía con los otros cuatro, en la espera de ver quiénes serían los cinco mejores de la generación. Algunos cadetes felicitaron a Charles, todos lo conocían y en cierto modo lo querían por su amabilidad y buen juicio.

Charles se colocó al lado de sus compañeros y se mantuvo en posición de espera. No lo podía creer, no es que fuese mal cadete, pero estar entre los diez mejores era un gran logro.

—En quinto lugar, Scott Summers. —el chico, apodado Cíclope por sus compañeros, sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la fila de los mejores. Charles le había propuesto unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, lo cual era genial, aunque ahora también estaba la opción de unirse a la Policía Militar y conseguir una vida mejor para sus hermanos, Alexander y Gabriel. Tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—En cuarto lugar, Emma Frost —la despampanante rubia sonrió con orgullo y con la mirada en alto, caminó sintiéndose superior a todo y a todos. Por supuesto que estaría en la Policía Militar y viviría como reina, tal vez hasta conseguiría casarse con algún noble. Años de esfuerzo le había costado ganarse ese puesto.

—En tercer lugar, Remy LeBeau. —el joven, mejor conocido como Gambito, se sintió satisfecho. Él había nacido en los barrios bajos de Sina y ahora tenía la oportunidad de elegir su camino. Gambito se posicionó cono orgullo al lado de Emma y supo que no sería el primero ni el último que pese a provenir de los pasajes subterráneos, ocuparía un puesto alto en la milicia.

—En segundo lugar, Logan Howlett.

—Tch… —masculló el hombre conocido por su sobrenombre "Wolverine" mientras caminaba hacía la fila. Al fin después de tanto se graduaría y mataría a esas bestias llamadas Titanes— _Todos nacimos para algo_ —pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa socarrona a su amigo Charles— _yo nací para asesinar a esos monstruos._

Y el cadete número uno del escuadrón de reclutas número 96 es... —después de unos segundos de espera, el mejor soldado sería revelado— Erik Lehnsherr.

Algunos voltearon a verlo con admiración, otros sólo asintieron, pues ya se lo esperaban. Él simplemente caminó y con orgullo ocupó su lugar como el mejor de la generación. El cadete apodado "Magneto" por sus compañeros del 96 no sólo era fuerte, sino increíblemente brillante y todo un líder nato, sus instructores estaban seguros de que escogiese la división que escogiese llegaría a ocupar uno de los más altos cargos. Sí, Erik Lehnsherr era uno de esos hombres a los que a la humanidad le convenía tener únicamente como aliados, jamás como enemigo.

Magneto sonrió levemente mientras junto a sus compañeros de generación hacía el saludo militar y ofrecía su corazón a la humanidad. — _Grandísimos idiotas…_ —pensó Erik, pues él no era ningún tonto, y no era un premio, sino que era algo sospechoso el hecho de que a los mejores cadetes se les permitiese "servir al rey" en lugar de ser quienes preparasen siempre la ofensiva, como debería de ser si este mundo amurallado funcionase de manera cuerda, cosa que por supuesto jamás ocurriría.

* * *

—Bien, supongo que aquí se acaba nuestra historia, el 96 se disuelve —dijo Charles como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se acercaba a Erik y le tendía un tarro de cerveza.

La ceremonia oficial de graduación había terminado, ahora tenían un poco de tiempo libre, en la noche los cadetes saldrían un bar a celebrar y al día siguiente se presentarían los comandantes de cada rama de la milicia y cada soldado elegiría su destino.

Erik tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, que por cierto estaba jodidamente buena, mientras miraba a Charles con una sonrisa socarrona— No puedo creer que después de todo hayas convencido a los idiotas de Howlett y McCoy de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Charles sonrió mientras hacía ojos al cielo.

—Al menos asegúrate de mantener a Hank entero.

—Lo haré. —dijo Charles mientras miraba a Lehnsherr— Es muy listo, por más que hubiera querido, su lugar está fuera de estos muros.

Erik le dio otro sorbo a su bebida no queriendo responderle a su amigo, para ser sinceros no le agradaba del todo hablar de cómo en unos meses sus compañeros probablemente estarían saliendo a su encuentro con esas bestias come hombres.

Charles miró a su amigo, siempre con ese porte seguro e intimidante, y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por esos cuatro años pasados a su lado, porque seguro en el futuro cambiarían muchas cosas, sin embargo, nunca se arrepentiría de nada ocurrido junto a Lehnsherr y las memorias de sus exageraciones, su humor negro y sus largas partidas de ajedrez siempre lo acompañarían y le darían una chispa de luz y paz, incluso en los momentos más obscuros que, sin duda, se avecinaban.

—Así que… ¿aún sigues pensando en unirte a la Policía Militar, cierto? —después de un momento de silencio incómodo Charles soltó la pregunta que desde hace semanas venía quemándole la garganta.

Erik suspiró no queriendo mirar a su amigo, pero Charles fue hábil y sujetó su mentón para que lo mirara. Ambos soldados se miraron, azul con azul. Charles pudo ver la mirada turbada pero decidida de Erik, seria por fuera pero llena de emociones en lo más hondo. Lehnsherr también vio esa mirada serena de Xavier, llena de esperanza y una infinita nobleza, y le dolió, en lo más hondo de su corazón le dolió tener que dejarlo atrás, sin embargo, tenía que seguir adelante, y en esta ocasión, seguir a Charles a la Legión de Reconocimiento no era una opción.

—Sabes que _tengo_ que ir. —le dijo Erik con su voz grave y sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Por favor, Erik —respondió el pequeño castaño mirándolo con tranquilidad— tanto tú como yo sabemos que tu lugar no está dentro de estos muros. Tú, sobre todas las personas, eres el menos indicado para vivir encerrado.

Erik rio sarcásticamente, era cierto, vivían encerrados entre esos efímeros muros— Lo sé. Pero ambos sabemos que no puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos pendientes en Sina y no puedo simplemente ignorar como el mundo se cae a pedazos e irme a explorar.

Charles resopló— Erik, ¿por qué no simplemente lo olvidas?

Y ahora fue Erik quien se separó del agarre de Charles, rompiendo así el intenso contacto visual. — ¿no estarás hablando enserio? —le dijo molesto— ellos prácticamente sacaron a rastras a mi madre exiliándola a Shiganshina, así que no me vengas con idioteces, Charles, que sé que tú tanto como yo estás bien enterado de que lo que sucede en la muralla interior no es simplemente normal. —con cada palabra que daba se le veía más molesto y el ambiente se ponía más tenso— porque esto ni tú me lo niegas, Xavier, que no es lo más normal del mundo que a los mejores de cada generación se les mande al interior, siendo que si todo funcionara como se supone que funciona y si el "rey" en verdad tuviese intenciones de acabar con esos monstruos y recuperar las tierras de afuera, los mejores de cada generación deberían ser los primeros en ser enviados a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Charles bajó la mirada, molesto. Lo peor de todo, era que Erik tenía razón. Y sí, estaba de acuerdo con él, cosas muy raras pasaban dentro de esos tres muros. Pero eso era otra cosa, y ahora lo que le preocupaba era que Erik se fuera a Sina a destruirse a sí mismo en busca de una venganza.

Magneto se lo había contado meses atrás, una noche en la que ninguno podía dormir. Realmente no dijo mucho, pero le dio un panorama amplio a Charles de sus intenciones. Al parecer Edie Lehnsherr se enteró de algo importante y obscuro que le había ocultado su difunto marido, y debido a eso, prácticamente se vio obligada a huir despavorida de Sina con su hijo a cuestas. Según Erik, la policía militar prácticamente la forzó a largarse a Shiganshina, para que junto con otros pobres atrajesen a los titanes a ese distrito y que no merodeasen por todo el perímetro exterior de María. Charles no sabía exactamente cómo habían pasado las cosas, pero sí sabía que la venganza de Lehnsherr tenía nombre y apellido y que Magneto no pararía hasta verla culminada… aunque eso implicase infiltrarse en Sina y en la Policía Militar.

— _Y te lo prometo, Charles, que una vez dentro llegaré lo suficientemente alto como para ganar confianzas y ver qué rayos sucede en el interior de ese palacio real, porque te lo juro, que adentro de Sina no ocurren cosas normales._

Con pesar, Xavier recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo. Y no tenía duda, Erik iba enserio… el castaño sólo esperaba que las cosas resultasen bien.

—Yo… siento lo que pasó. —dijo al fin Charles, mirando a Erik— sí de algo sirve, en verdad lo siento. Aunque sabes que no creo que vengarte sea el mejor modo de solucionar las cosas.

Erik resopló indignado y le dio una mirada de genuina curiosidad a Xavier— ¿Ni siquiera por lo que le hicieron a tu padre sientes ganas de vengarte?

Charles lo miró, sus profundos ojos azules llenos de compasión— No, ni siquiera por eso. —Y no dijo más, ese era prácticamente su último día junto a Erik y sabía que si seguía hablando sólo lo arruinaría. Le dolía el camino que su amigo estaba tomando, pero sabía que si de tercos se trataba, Lehnsherr salía ganando.

Erik vio como Charles se alejaba y sintió un hueco en su pecho. Eran demasiadas cosas y ese era su último día… pronto las cosas cambiarían y él partiría a Sina… Charles, sin embargo, se iría fuera de esos muros y dios sabe si regresaría. Magneto no pudo evitar sentir una opresión porque las probabilidades de que eso ocurriese eran bastantes.

* * *

Esa noche los cadetes del 96 se fueron a un bar de Trost a celebrar.

Era la última noche en que todos estarían reunidos, no eran tontos, sabían que la vida en la milicia no era fácil y no era sólo el hecho de que mañana todos estarían revueltos en las tres divisiones del ejército, sino que muchos morirían en la lucha que desde hace más de cien años la humanidad venía llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, ya por eso se preocuparían al día siguiente. Habían sido tres años de un jodido entrenamiento, ahora lo único que podían hacer era celebrar, _carpe diem._

Charles miró a Erik dándole un trago a su cerveza, desde su plática en la mañana no se habían vuelto a hablar, y, claro, sí alguien iba a ser el maduro ese definitivamente era Charles Xavier.

—Así que mañana inicia tu nueva vida. —dijo Charles casual mientras se acercaba con un tarro de cerveza hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Erik le respondió con una sonrisa y le hizo señas para que se saliesen a platicar afuera, con el equipo de maniobras, ambos se subieron al tejado de la taberna y sintieron como el viento nocturno los refrescaba, haciéndolos sentir vivos.

—Supe que Emma y Azazel también se unirán a la Policía Militar.

Erik le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica— Sí, Charles, de hecho la mayoría de los que quedamos en el top diez nos uniremos a la Policía Militar.

Charles asintió— Logan no lo hará —le dijo divertido— ni yo, ni Scott.

Erik resopló y lo miró profundamente— ¿Nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará tu opinión de unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento, cierto?

Charles lo miró con pena— No.

Erik se fijó en los profundos ojos azules de Charles que lo miraban como queriéndose disculpar y perdiéndose en ellos cayó en cuenta del porqué del dolor que se había estado formando en su pecho desde hacía días atrás. Y es que desde el inicio, Erik sólo deseó que los tres años de entrenamiento se pasasen lo más rápido posible para así poder largarse a Sina y vengarse de Sebastian Shaw y así regresar al fin a Shiganshina, sacar de ahí a su madre y llevarla a vivir a un lugar mejor, bajo su protección. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Charles las cosas cambiaron, en cierto modo Charles le dio a conocer un nuevo modo de vida, uno más sencillo, uno donde no estuviese alerta las 24 horas del día, el castaño le alegró sus días con pequeños detalles como las pláticas nocturnas, o las largas partidas de ajedrez los días en que a todos se les permitía regresar a ver a sus familiares pero ellos no tenían a dónde ni cómo ir, ni qué hablar de la mortal competencia que se gestó entre él y Logan por ver quién resultaría el mejor cadete... cuando Erik se dio cuenta, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, y fue hasta los últimos meses de entrenamiento que comprendió que una parte de él quería permanecer siempre con Charles… fue hasta entonces cuando dejó de contar los días que faltaban para irse a Sina y se dedicó a disfrutar plenamente su estadía en la Academia junto a ese castaño que se había convertido en su primer, único, verdadero y mejor amigo. Y ahora, la verdad se le presentaba como un balde de agua helada: no quería dejar de ver a Charles. Y dolía, dolía porque sabía que de nada importaba lo que él quisiese… al día siguiente él se marcharía a Sina y Charles… Charles se iría a la Legión de Reconocimiento, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ambos tenían claros sus objetivos, y ambos sabían que nada cambiaría la decisión que habían tomado. El corazón de Erik Lehnsherr dolió al entender por qué se había estado sintiendo tan mal los últimos días: Charles se iría a la Legión, saldría de los muros y nadie sabría si regresaría. Era una verdad cruel y asfixiante.

Erik, sin dejar de mirar al castaño, lo sostuvo por los hombros, lo quería demasiado, sin embargo por más que quisiese, jamás podría proteger a Charles, pues tenía un alma demasiado libre como para vivir atado a Erik— Charles… —le habló con su voz grave y con seriedad— siempre lo supe, desde el primer momento en que te vi lo supe… eres demasiado inteligente, libre y noble como para vivir dentro de estas tres paredes… —le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada que removió algo dentro del castaño— es por eso que sé que por más que quisiese, nada de lo que haga te detendrá de salir de estos muros… tan solo… tan solo no mueras.

Lo dijo con cariño sincero y se acercó al castaño, pegando su frente con la de él sin dejar de mirarlo— Sólo asegúrate de mantenerte vivo. —Charles sintió el aliento de la voz grave de Magneto sobre sus labios y cuando menos lo esperaba sintió los labios de Erik sobre los suyos en un pequeño y sincero beso que cerraba una promesa.

—Haré todo lo posible por no morir. —fue la palabra del castaño, quien estaba descolocado y conmovido por las palabras de su amigo y sin saber cómo ni por qué se acercó más a Lehnsherr. Poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros del más alto, Charles recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos en esos cuatro años en la Academia de Cadetes, una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro… porque sí, podrían pasar muchas cosas en el futuro, pero nadie le arrebataría jamás esos recuerdos bonitos que sin duda lo acompañarían a lo largo de su vida.

Charles se acercó a Erik y lo volvió a besar. En ese momento no importaba nada, ni nadie, qué más daba si al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían totalmente… al meno en esta noche, en esta última noche estarían juntos. Eran tan sólo dos almas encerradas, dos hombres que se querían intensamente y tenían la mejor de las amistades.

— _Te necesito… —le dijo Charles en un suspiro y eso fue todo para Lehnsherr, porque aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, él era quien más necesitaba al castaño._

Y en ese momento ya no importó si fue por las copas de más, por la nostalgia de la despedida, por la amistad que los unía o simplemente porque les dio su regalada gana. Ambos hombres terminaron desnudos en la cama del hostal, ni siquiera recordaron ni les importó que Hank era su compañero de habitación… era su última noche como equipo, como amigos, como par… y nada ni nadie les iba a impedir estar juntos de la manera más pura posible.

Sólo una noche… sólo una vez… porque al día siguiente todo cambiaría y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Porque se encontraban en medio de una guerra efímera donde no había espacio para estar juntos. Porque aunque quisiesen, estaban destinados a tomar caminos diferentes.

Por eso, esa única vez, se dejarían llevar.

 **…...**

— _T-te necesito, Erik… —le dijo Charles con aprehensión en su voz, y por supuesto que Lehnsherr no dudo en hacerle caso y entrar en él._

Oh, y se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Estar en Charles se sentía tan bien

Tener a Erik se sentía tan bien.

Tan solo por unos momentos, estando unidos, ambos hombres sintieron que por primera vez tenían un hogar dentro de esas jodidas murallas. Ahí, estando juntos, por primera vez pensaron que quizá todo podría ir bien, aun en ese mundo de locos.

—Ya no aguanto más, Erik… —susurró el castaño sintiendo la tensión acumularse en una parte de su cuerpo.

Eso encendió aún más a Lehnsherr y supo que tampoco duraría más.

Ambos se miraron, las mejillas sonrosadas de Charles, sus labios entreabiertos incitando al otro a devorarlo, la mirada oscurecida por el deseo de Lehnsherr. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Cuando estaban juntos todo era así de irreal y genial.

—¿Juntos? —le dijo Erik con su voz grave.

—Juntos —respondió Charles muriendo de placer.

Porque siempre se trató de eso… durante esos tres años habían estado haciendo todo juntos, ¿así que qué importaba hacer esto juntos una última vez?

Terminaron al mismo tiempo y éste sería, sin duda, el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas. El más intenso, el más puro, el más completo… Ambos estaban completos juntos.

—Prométeme que no morirás….

—Prométeme que no harás cosas estúpidas…

Ambos se abrazaron y se acercaron al otro lo más que pudieron, enredando sus piernas, pegando sus frentes. Se miraron, las palabras sobraban, porque sólo por esa noche podían ser ellos mismos y tener un atisbo de paz en medio de esa guerra sin fin. Sólo por una noche.

Se quedaron dormidos _juntos_.

 **…...**

Al día siguiente Charles despertó y por supuesto que Erik ya no estaba ahí. Era demasiado obvio. Ni siquiera dolió, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo así sucedería.

Esa mañana los comandantes de las tres divisiones militares se presentaron ante los graduados. Por supuesto que los primeros fueron la Policía Militar y por supuesto que, sin dudarlo, Erik Lehnsherr se marchó con ellos.

Se alejó hacia su nueva vida y Charles ni siquiera pudo voltear atrás para mirarlo… hubiese dolido demasiado.

Ambos amigos se separaron. Charles se fue a la Legión de Reconocimiento en busca de la verdad sobre los titanes y ese mundo amurallado y Erik se fue a la Policía Militar en busca de asesinar a Sebastian Shaw de la forma más cruel posible y de investigar la verdad oculta en los dominios del rey.

En cierto modo, ambos iban en busca de lo mismo, de los secretos que envolvían a ese mundo cruel y bello. Sin embargo, los caminos que estaban tomando y su modo de actuar cada vez hacía que se distanciasen más el uno del otro.

Y así, como en un punto de inflexión, sus caminos se separaron para no volverse a juntar, al menos no definitivamente ni con la misma fuerza. Pasaron tiempo sin verse, pero ninguno de los dos esperó que su próximo encuentro sería bajo crueles circunstancias…

* * *

 **Año 845**

 **Caída del Muro María**

De todos los escenarios posibles, Charles nunca imaginó éste… bueno, es decir, sí que lo imagino pero era más bien una de esas cosas que sabes que pasará pero no esperas vivir para contarlo… y menos con la magnitud con que ocurrió. Porque si nadie esperaba que los titanes pudiesen entrar al territorio de la humanidad, menos esperaron que pudieran pasar de Shiganshina e invadir toda María.

Debieron haberlo previsto desde antes, era obvio que esos muros no estarían ahí por toda la eternidad, la humanidad había sido idiota al pensar eso, y ahora, con toda la fuerza posible los titanes llegaban desde la nada para entrar a ese poblado y arrebatarle a la humanidad la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Y claro, casi como si hubiese sido algo premeditado, la invasión ocurrió cuando la Legión de Reconocimiento, quienes por mucho eran los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a los titanes, estaba fuera de los muros en una expedición.

— _Esto no está bien…_ — _susurró Charles sintiendo como el fresco viento del exterior rodeaba su cuerpo mientras se apresuraba en su caballo, adelantándose unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la capitana de su escuadrón, la inteligente Hanji Zoe_ — _Esto no es normal…_ — _dijo saliendo de su formación y posicionándose a su lado_ — _hay_ _ **demasiados**_ _titanes dirigiéndose hacia el sur…_

 _Hanji lo miró y le dio una mirada que el castaño no supo interpretar. Le pidió que regresara a su puesto y que ella se haría cargo, antes de que Hanji llegase a su encuentro, Erwin y Mike ya venían en camino._

— _Ocurrió…_ — _dijo Erwin con su voz sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación, pues en su mente sólo estaba sopesando los hechos y planeando los siguientes movimientos._

 _Se miraron intensamente y sin dudarlo emprendieron la retirada a María._

Cuando llegaron, el infierno ya se había instalado en lo que antes eran poblaciones humanas.

Algo dentro de Charles se rompió conforme iban avanzando por lo que antes fue territorio de la humanidad, ahora sólo era caos, muerte y dolor. Y entonces, la verdad se le presentó frente a sí en medio de todo ese infierno: La madre de Erik estaba en Shiganshina… lo único que le quedaba a su mejor amigo estaba ahí, en medio de esa tierra llena de monstruos donde si alguna alma humana quedaba, seguramente ya no tendría salvación. Hacía años que Charles se había olvidado de la existencia de cualquier dios, pero en ese momento no pudo sino rogar a quien quiera que lo escuchase que la madre de Erik estuviese bien. Porque él, quien sin duda conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie, sabía que perderla lo destruiría por completo.

Por supuesto que en medio de todo ese caos no tardó en encontrar a su _viejo amigo_. Era obvio que Erik llegase a lo que quedaba de María, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido fue como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a su madre.

Charles lo encontró días después, Erik estaba como loco revisando todos los campos de refugiados en Rose. Por supuesto que el castaño no dudó en ayudarlo de inmediato.

El mundo que conocían estaba hecho un caos, definitivamente a nadie le importaría que dos soldados se perdiesen por unos días en medio de ese infierno.

Una vez más trabajaron como un equipo y recorrieron los campos de refugiados de Rose en busca de Edie Lehnsherr. Pero claro, el destino es cruel y esperar un poco de felicidad en medio de ese mundo olvidado por dios era la cosa más estúpida que cualquier persona podría hacer…

Los días pasaron y no volvieron a saber nada de Edie. Había muerto en medio del caos provocado por la entrada de los titanes. La verdad destruyó a Erik como nada antes lo había hecho. Y ese día Magneto tomó su decisión, averiguaría que mierda se escondía dentro y fuera de esos muros y vengaría la muerte de su madre.

Charles acompañó a Magneto en su dolor. No lo dejó solo ni un momento. Al verlo así, tan frágil y herido frente a él comprendió lo mucho que lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y le dolía verlo destrozado. Desde que nació, Erik siempre había sido víctima de las circunstancias y sin embargo siempre encontraba el modo de anteponerse a las situaciones… sin embargo, sólo por esta vez Charles rodeó a su viejo amigo con sus brazos y lo acercó hacía sí, permitiéndole que llorase todo lo que quisiese, abrazándolo y protegiéndolo, dándole a entender que pese a todo ya nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Erik permaneció en brazos de Charles, llorando hasta que ya no pudo más. Después partió de vuelta a Sina, por más doloroso que fuese era la verdad: él ya no tenía nada que hacer en María. La vida se había encargado de quitárselo todo.

Y así, con la caída de María, también cayó la poca dignidad que a la humanidad le quedaba.

* * *

Se volvieron a ver casi un año después, y volvieron a comprobar que, pese a sus diferentes puntos de vista y modos de actuar, ambos, muy en el fondo, querían lo mismo. Fue a inicios del año 856, cuando se planeó la misión de recuperación de María. Ese año, todos los miembros importantes de las tres ramas militares se reunieron para ver qué diablos hacer. Por supuesto que varios armaron un jaleo, y Erik y Charles, cada uno en su rama militar, lideraron una pequeña revuelta que se oponía a dicha misión de recuperación.

— _Esa misión es lo más estúpido que se le ha ocurrido al rey por años, y eso ya es mucho. —soltó Charles recibiendo una mirada de aprobación por parte de Logan y una de escándalo por parte de Hank— es idiota enviar a toda esa gente a matar titanes sin ninguna preparación, eso es simplemente un asesinato. Con la caída de María también cayó la dignidad humana, pero hacer algo así es simplemente demasiado, es perder la poca humanidad que nos queda, ¿qué nos distingue de esas bestias llamadas titanes si le hacemos algo así a nuestra propia gente?_

— _Por qué no simplemente los matan, para el caso es prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que más fácil, menos doloroso y más sincero._ — _les dijo Magneto a sus más cercanos aliados dentro de la Policía Militar mientras miraba con furia hacia el salón donde los altos mandos llevaban a cabo la reunión más idiota de la historia_ — _Las personas sufrirán menos si les tiran un balazo que si las mandan a un intento estúpido de combatir titanes. ¿Por qué el rey no simplemente admite que no tiene ni los huevos ni los recursos para sacar estos muros adelante? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptan que desde un inicio todo se les salió de las manos y este jueguito de dirigir el mundo ya terminó?_

Esa vez ambos se cruzaron en los pasillos, pero decidieron no decirse nada. Eran listos y se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro. Los ánimos ya estaban totalmente encendidos y si en aquella ocasión Magneto y el Profesor X —como le habían apodado sus compañeros del escuadrón de investigaciones— se hubiesen dirigido la palabra, probablemente la guerra civil hubiera estallado mucho antes de lo esperado.

Y aunque ambos estaban totalmente cabreados y sabían que las cosas no podrían seguir así, aun no era tiempo. Sí querían ganar esa guerra, entonces más les valdría contar con toda la información y recursos suficientes.

* * *

Su siguiente encuentro fue casi cinco años después, durante el juicio de Eren Jaeger, un joven que convirtiéndose en un titán había detenido lo que para muchos era inevitable: la caída de Rose.

Charles asistió a darle todo su apoyo a la Legión de Reconocimiento, si lograban tener a Eren bajo su cargo sin duda habría una esperanza para la humanidad.

Pero sin duda, el castaño no esperaba ver a Erik ahí… y menos verlo rodeado por Emma, Azazel, Janos y otras personas que no reconoció, también de la Policía Militar. Y oh sorpresa, fue entonces cuando Charles comprendió que en esos años Erik no había estado en Sina perdiendo el tiempo ni jugando al policía, sino que había juntado su grupo élite de aliados dispuestos a respaldarlo y a seguirlo en lo que él decidiese. Y esa, era precisamente una ocasión en que habían seguido a Erik. Charles no pudo creerlo cuando su viejo amigo se lo contó, pero ellos estaban ahí para enfrentarse a quien fuese necesario e impedir la muerte de Eren Jaeger.

—¿Estás de broma, cierto? —le dijo Charles con gracia, pues nunca imaginó que de todos, Erik tuviese interés en mantener a Eren con vida.

—Los que están dentro de ese juicio son los que están de broma, viejo amigo —respondió Magneto con una sonrisa— no voy a dejar que por sus estúpidos temores a lo que no comprenden asesinen a lo mejor que hemos tenido en años. Ese chico es único, y no puede simplemente morir. La Policía Militar viene tomando decisiones idiotas desde tiempos inmemorables, así que simplemente no iba a quedarme sentado a permitir que personas que temen usar su cerebro decidan tonterías.

Charles sonrió, Erik seguía siendo el mismo y tenerlo ahí, junto a él, lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Ese encuentro también fue corto. Al final, Eren fue dado en custodia a la Legión de Reconocimiento y todo salió mejor de lo esperado, claro, con una golpiza dada por Levi, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Antes de irse, tuvieron una pequeña charla de despedida.

—Veo que has mantenido tu promesa… —le dijo Erik con calma mientras le daba una de sus miradas un tanto suaves a Charles.

Charles estaba de espaldas revisando los informes de Hanji, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar a Erik.

—Así es, me he mantenido con vida.

Erik resopló, en verdad Charles no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que atormentaba a Magneto cada que la Legión salía a una nueva expedición.

—Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… —inquirió Charles con una sonrisa sarcástica— veo que has conseguido tu propio grupito de amigos en la Policía Militar.

—¿Celoso? —le dijo Erik con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras lo miraba con diversión.

—Jamás. —Respondió Charles después de un rato con total seguridad.

Ambos rieron y después se dieron una mirada nostálgica… tantos años habían pasado desde que eran unos jóvenes cadetes… tantas cosas habían pasado en medio que poco a poco los habían ido destruyendo hasta dejarlos vacíos. Y, sin embargo, ahí, en lo más profundo de sí mismos, todavía se mantenía ese sentimiento de anhelo y añoranza que cada uno sentía por el otro. Ya nunca más podrían volver a ser los jóvenes que entraron al 96. Ya nunca más podrían evadir los resultados de sus decisiones ni volver a estar juntos, pues años atrás, cada uno tomo un camino distinto.

Eran años sin un _nosotros_ , sin un _Erik y Charles_ … y, sin embargo, apreciaban esos pequeños momentos en que se volvían a encontrar, apreciaban esos pequeños instantes en que comprobaban que el otro estaba bien, apreciaban esos momentos donde volvían a estar _juntos_ , por más efímeros que fuesen.

—Sólo asegúrate de seguir manteniendo tu promesa… —susurró Erik con su voz ronca mientras se acercaba al castaño— una vez más, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Ambos hombres se dieron un beso rápido, pero cargado de años de añoranza y una vez más se volvieron a separar. Estaban en medio de una guerra que estaba lejos de terminar.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… —susurró Charles mientras escuchaba los pasos de Erik alejándose.

* * *

Tiempo después, en un último encuentro, Charles comprobaría que pese a los años y situaciones ocurridas, siempre podría contar con la lealtad y el apoyo de Erik Lehnsherr.

La guerra civil al fin se había desatado y existían fuertes rumores de un golpe de estado por parte de la Policía Militar. Por supuesto que los más afectados en todo esto eran la Legión de Reconocimiento. Habían sido totalmente desprestigiados después del alboroto causado en la pelea contra la titán hembra y ya nadie confiaba en ellos, ni mucho menos en que tuvieran a un titán cambiante a su cargo. En menos de lo que esperaban, sus fotos estaban por todas partes y ellos estaban escondiéndose… estaban siendo cazados.

Charles se encontraba oculto en un establo con Scott, Hank y otros miembros del escuadrón de investigaciones, y justo cuando la Policía Militar estaba sobre ellos, dispuestos a llevárselos vivos o muertos, ocurrió lo inesperado, Erik llegó junto a Emma, Azazel y otros de sus aliados y sin pensárselo dos veces asesinaron a los soldados que tenían rodeados a Charles y a su grupo.

—Eso… estuvo cerca. —susurró Hank incrédulo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Lehnsherr? —preguntó Scott confundido al ver que Magneto ni siquiera traía la chaqueta de la Policía Militar.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que traían puesto? ¿Un equipo de maniobras… distinto?

—Es más bien como un equipo de maniobras diseñado para matar humanos. —y la voz ronca de Erik les dio su respuesta.

—Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas. —susurró desganado Hank.

—Sí, bueno, este no es precisamente el momento de tus deducciones, Beast, no deben de tardar los refuerzos y más nos vale que nos larguemos, hace un rato agarramos de sorpresa a esos idiotas, no quiero quedarme aquí y que ahora sean ellos los que nos sorprendan. —les dijo Magneto y sorprendió a más de uno, pues al parecer él realmente estaba de su lado— Vámonos. —dijo finalmente y salió encabezando al grupo.

A Charles le sorprendió que Azazel lo ayudara a levantarse y caminara a su lado, el otro lo miró y como quien no quiere la cosa después de un rato se dirigió a Xavier— Sabes —dijo tratando de sonar casual— conocí en Sina a tu hermana, te manda todo su cariño, pero también está muy molesta porque no la has visitado.

Charles sonrió genuinamente mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero del 96 y pensaba en su querida hermana Raven.

—Dice que al menos espera que vayas a verla ahora que está en estado de embarazo. —soltó Azazel como si nada y sin decir más se adelantó para quedar al lado de Emma y Janos y seguir a Erik.

A Charles se le quedó una expresión épica en el rostro de _dime que es broma, voy a matarte, esto no puede estar pasando, oh por dios, debería ser feliz pero tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien._

* * *

Y al fin, después de tanto tiempo tenían un espacio para estar juntos sin saber que al día siguiente tendrían que huir de nuevo a sus deberes militares.

Por supuesto que esa noche terminaron en la cama, _juntos, de nuevo._

Y se sintió tan bien, tan jodidamente bien que ambos comprobaron que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriese ni las personas con quienes en medio estuviesen, _sus_ encuentros siempre serían por mucho los mejores. Los más memorables, los más sinceros, los únicos donde se entregaban sin reservas a la otra persona y donde además se sentían correspondidos.

Se querían, se querían demasiado. Más de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar, más de lo que si quiera ellos mismos eran conscientes.

—Te necesito, Charles… —dijo Erik antes de correrse dentro del castaño y a estas alturas de la vida ya que importaba ocultarlo, Erik Lehnsherr necesitaba a Charles Xavier más de lo que nunca en la vida había necesitado a alguien. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Aun en este mundo cruel y demente, Charles era lo único a lo que Erik se aferraba. Que se jodiera el maldito mundo de ser necesario, pero que Charles se mantenga ahí, dándole un poco de cordura y calor en medio de tanta oscuridad y desesperación.

* * *

Era de noche, y aunque era muy seguro que nadie de la Policía Militar los volvería a molestar, realmente no es como si quisiesen quedarse a pasar la noche durmiendo en la finca abandonaba en la que se estaban ocultando. Prefirieron salir a caminar y dar una vuelta… a tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, como si eso fuese siquiera posible.

Al final terminaron sentados sobre la Muralla Rose, ahora la humanidad tenía tan poca dignidad que al asomarse sobre esos muros ya ni siquiera podían ver la libertad, sino simplemente las ruinas de sus tierras que ahora estaban infestadas de titanes. Ambos se acomodaron en la oscuridad de la noche siendo iluminados por una antorcha que Erik dejó colocada frente a sí.

—Viejo amigo. —le dijo Erik.

—Mi querido viejo amigo —respondió Charles.

A ambos les hubiese gustado tener un buen tarro de cerveza o al menos un ajedrez, ya saben, para recordar buenos tiempos. Pero realmente no era necesario, bastaba con que se tuviesen el uno al otro.

—Así que tenías razón —le dijo Charles— al final todo dentro de estos muros está jodido.

—Ni que lo digas —respondió Erik— estar en Sina sólo me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo jodido que está este lugar.

—¿Tan mal está todo?

—¿Bromeas? —le dijo Erik y ambos rieron, pues eran conscientes de la gravedad de lo que ocurría dentro y fuera de los muros— los que han "gobernado" no sólo no han pensado por sí mismos, sino que además de alguna jodida y retorcida manera se las han ingeniado para mantener controlada a la población alterando sus recuerdos, y a los inmunes los han exiliado como animales.

Charles cerró sus párpados con frustración— no sólo les bastó con borrar cualquier rastro de la historia antes de estos muros, sino que aun ahora se atreven a alterar nuestros recuerdos como si fuéramos simples ratas de laboratorio.

—Lo sé —respondió Erik cabreado— y créeme que reconozco a una rata de laboratorio cuando la veo, y tú y yo, viejo amigo, lucimos exactamente como unas.

Charles sonrió con melancolía— Ni siquiera puedo entender como rayos los Reiss pueden manipular la mente de las personas.

—Créeme, Charles, que no tengo ni una jodida idea. Cosas muy extrañas nos rodean, y, sin embargo, creo que hay algunas respuestas más obvias a otras interrogantes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Charles prestándole atención a su amigo.

—Piénsalo bien, Charles, aun en esta mierda de historia que nos quieren vender y que enseñan en las escuelas es obvio que hay huecos gigantes que nadie se ha esforzado por rellenar. Monstruos enormes con forma humanoide no aparecen simplemente _de la nada_ para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a comer humanos sin siquiera tener la necesidad de hacerlo.

Charles asintió, pensativo— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Lehnsherr?

—Quiero llegar a que estas bestias no aparecieron de repente por generación espontánea. Tuvieron que salir de _algún_ lado.

Charles asintió, convencido de las palabras de su amigo— Erik, —le dijo con seriedad— creo que a estas alturas del partido ya la mayoría sospechamos que los titanes _fueron_ o posiblemente _son_ humanos… que de algún retorcido y enfermo modo esto ocurrió.

Erik asintió y le dio a su viejo amigo una mirada de mortal seriedad— y precisamente porque la mayoría sospechamos eso, Charles, sabrás que es entonces cuando comprendemos lo nauseabunda que es la guerra que estamos llevando a cabo. ¿A qué nos enfrentamos, Charles? ¿Qué rayos asesinan tú y tus amigos cuando salen de los muros?

Charles tragó saliva, efectivamente se sentía nauseabundo.

—Mi querido viejo amigo, entender eso es lo más fácil dentro de este acertijo gigante. Lo que deberíamos realmente preguntarnos es _cómo_ rayos aparecieron esas bestias y _por qué._ Porque me disculpas, pero incluso teniéndolo frente a nuestros ojos debemos comprender que hay una razón bastante antinatural para que Eren Jaeger pueda convertirse en un titán.

Charles asintió y entendió el punto de Erik— ¿Piensas que alguien haya afuera los creo?

—O aquí adentro, Charles. —dijo Erik con frialdad— pero eso probablemente no lo sabremos, pues tenemos a una monarquía que está jodidamente loca y no sólo eliminó los registros antiguos de la humanidad, sino que prohíbe todo interés por el exterior, ah y encima también alteran los recuerdos de las personas a su antojo, ¿No te parece Charles, que al menos a uno de los enemigos ya lo tenemos muy claro? Porque si esos Reiss en verdad quisiesen protegernos no actuarían como lo han venido haciendo por más de cien años.

Charles miró al suelo, pues era una verdad aplastante. Sin embargo, aun en medio de todo ese caos, fue capaz de recordar las palabras de su padre: _recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo._

¿Quién era el verdadero enemigo? No era tan fácil. No era un blanco y negro, las tonalidades de gris se habían expandido fuera y dentro de los muros, a tal grado que hacían preguntarle a Charles si en medio de esta guerra contra los titanes existía realmente alguien que no fuese el enemigo.

El castaño pensó en los libros que su padre había dejado en su sótano. Generalmente se centraban en cuatro temas: Biología, física, lingüística y geografía. Sin embargo, no podía tener acceso a todos, pues algunos estaban con grafías que por más que se esforzaba estaban fuera del entendimiento del castaño, lo cual hacía que simplemente se preguntase más por la verdad del exterior de los muros. Si tan solo su padre hubiese dejado un libro de historia, quizá Charles tendría una pista sobre quién es el verdadero enemigo.

—¿Todo se trata de identificar al verdadero enemigo, cierto, Erik? ¿Y quizá ni siquiera vivamos lo suficiente para conocer una vida fuera de esta jaula?

Erik asintió— Quizá sea la humanidad la que desde un inicio estuvo condenada a no ver más allá de esta jaula… quizá su tiempo enjaulado incluso ya está contado.

Charles prefirió no mirar a Erik. Todo estaba jodidamente mal, más de lo que antes lo estaba, conforme más respuestas obtenía, más seguro estaba de que quizá la humanidad si estaba llegando a su fin. Xavier tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a recordar que mientras siguiesen luchando, la suerte no estaría echada.

—Probablemente tienes razón, Erik. —le dijo con serenidad— sin embargo, parte de ser humanos es seguir luchando, sin importar cuan desolador sea el panorama ni cuan mínimas sean las posibilidades de ganar.

Lehnsherr miró al hombre frente a él, Charles nunca cambiaría y era por eso y más que lo quería tanto. — No todo está perdido para ti, viejo amigo —habló con su voz grave— créeme que no me gusta nada verte huyendo como un ciervo acorralado, pero ahora que la reinita suba al trono, podrás encontrar de nuevo un lugar dentro de estos muros, ella es de los tuyos, después de todo, y seguro perdonará a la Legión de Reconocimiento y los pondrá en alto.

—Historia es una buena chica. —dijo Charles y Erik rodó los ojos dispuesto a no tolerar a nadie con el apellido Reiss.

—Ajá, lo que tú digas, Charles —ambos rieron.

—No todo está perdido, Erik —le dijo Charles con cariño— sé que parece imposible, pero las cosas podrían tornarse mejor, tenemos a Eren de nuestro lado y una vez que Historia suba al trono esta absurda guerra terminará y podremos ir en busca de un poco de paz.

— _Oh, Charles, por favor…_ —eso sí que hizo reír a Magneto.

Charles sólo alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—La paz nunca fue una opción. —respondió secamente Magneto.

—Erik… —le dijo Charles mostrándose comprensivo— sé que esto no parece lo más alentador del mundo, pero creo que lo que todos buscamos es un poco de _verdadera_ paz.

—No, Charles, tú NO entiendes, _la paz ya nunca más será una opción_ —el tono de voz de Magneto definitivamente le heló la sangre al castaño, dejándolo sin habla— tú no entiendes, Charles —comenzó a reírse amargamente y Xavier pudo ver el hombre desdichado y miserable en que se había convertido su viejo amigo— yo lo maté, Charles, —le dijo entre más risas amargas— ¡Yo lo maté! ¡maté a Sebastian Shaw! ¿¡Y SABES QUÉ!?

Charles no respondió, sólo miró con pena a lo que quedaba de Erik Lehnsherr.

—¡¿SABES QUÉ, CHARLES?!... LO MATÉ Y **NO** SE SINTIÓ BIEN… no se sintió nada bien… lo maté y no cambió nada… lo maté de la forma más cruel posible y eso no sirvió de nada… porque cuando duermo, aún sigo pensando en mi madre devorada por esas bestias, aun pienso en todo lo que nos han hecho y duele, duele, Charles.

Y eso desarmó totalmente a Charles, pues él mejor que nadie sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Erik… el mejor que nadie sabía que ese Magneto que tenía frente a sí diciendo que "la paz no era una opción" era quien más paz necesitaba en medio de todo ese infierno.

Charles lo acogió entre sus brazos y ambos estuvieron así, por unos momentos, en medio de todo ese caos, teniéndose el uno al otro tan solo unos momentos.

Poco a poco, el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, más allá de las murallas. Ambos permanecieron juntos, abrazados.

—Sabes… —habló Charles después de un rato— ahora qué ya no estás en la Policía Militar y las cosas han cambiado quizá quieras buscar otro camino —le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa— en la mañana tú y tus amigos mencionaron que también estaban hartos de vivir en estos muros y necesitaban saber qué diablos había afuera.

Erik asintió, mirando a Charles curioso.

—Bueno… yo pensé que quizá ahora que Historia sea la reina y las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, tal vez ustedes quieran unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Con Eren e Historia de nuestro lado el panorama es favorecedor…

—Charles… —susurró Erik cerrando sus párpados, no queriendo seguir escuchando a su viejo amigo— detente.

—¿Erik? —algo dentro de Charles se rompió, pues cuando Erik abrió los ojos para mirarlo, su expresión era indescifrable. Y eso dolió, por supuesto que dolió, pues desde siempre Charles había podido leer a Erik, ver dentro de él… ahora simplemente había nada.

Erik lo miró con dolor, lo quería demasiado, quería y necesitaba a Charles más que a nadie en esta vida, sin embargo, no era el momento ni el tiempo para estar juntos… si tan solo se hubiesen conocido en otro tiempo y bajo otras circunstancias…

—No iré a la Legión de Reconocimiento —dijo simplemente Magneto.

Charles lo miró, tampoco pudo descifrar lo que sus palabras decían verdaderamente.

Erik suspiró antes de mirar una última vez esos profundos ojos azules— No me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Me uniré a los rebeldes. Esta es la insurrección.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las palabras que fragmentaron para siempre su amistad.

Charles pensó que Erik había perdido el juicio, porque sí, ambos eran conscientes de la gravedad de los problemas dentro y fuera de las murallas, pero de eso a unirse a unos totales desconocidos por cuya culpa millones de personas habían muerto había una GRAN diferencia. Erik no podía simplemente hablar enserio, y, sin embargo, Charles sabía que lo hacía, después de todo ¿quién lo conocía más que él?... Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había perdido su fe en la humanidad, que simplemente ya no confiaba en nadie dentro de esos muros y que fue precisamente por eso que la oferta de esos _guerreros_ salidos de quién sabe dónde le pareció lo suficientemente tentadora como para mandar todo a la borda y unírseles. Y sí, probablemente Erik tenía sus motivos, unos muy fuertes, y sin embargo, Charles nunca iba a poder entenderlos, por más que se esforzase.

Erik miró a Charles y sintió una sincera tristeza, él lo quería de su lado, sabía que juntos eran invencibles y que ambos querían lo mismo… no obstante, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no aceptaría unirse. Y no quería, por supuesto que no quería, porque perder a Charles simplemente terminaría de destrozarlo. Lo miró una última vez mientras se alejaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que su viejo amigo era un ser supremamente bueno como para vivir en esta mierda de mundo.

El sol salió, iluminando los muros, y ambos hombres se separaron, esta vez sin una promesa de mantenerse a salvo…

Porque desde un inicio ambos escogieron bandos diferentes, y hubiese sido muy iluso pensar que habrían podido estar juntos en medio de esa guerra tan frágil que la humanidad llevaba a cabo. Ahora sólo les quedaba vivir de recuerdos, de lo que fue y de lo que pudo ser. Y separarse con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar una última vez, en la batalla final.

Ya sólo quedaba descubrir quién era el verdadero enemigo y pelear hasta que no quedasen fuerzas. Tal vez ya no había redención ni oportunidades para los hijos del hombre, tal vez, desde un inicio, la humanidad se vio condenada a vivir en ese infierno a causa de sus pecados y sólo estaban atrasando lo inevitable… sin embargo, el resultado final no se sabría hasta que el último de los hombres cayese sobre la tierra.

* * *

 **Nosotros**

 _Nosotros  
tenemos la alegría de nuestras alegrías  
Y también tenemos  
la alegría de nuestros dolores  
Porque no nos interesa la vida indolora  
que la civilización del consumo  
vende en los supermercados  
Y estamos orgullosos  
del precio de tanto dolor  
que por tanto amor pagamos._

 _Nosotros  
tenemos la alegría de nuestros errores,  
tropezones que muestran la pasión  
de andar y el amor al camino,  
Tenemos la alegría de nuestras derrotas  
porque la lucha  
por la justicia y la belleza  
valen la pena también cuando se pierde  
Y sobre todo tenemos  
la alegría de nuestras esperanzas  
en plena moda del desencanto,  
cuando el desencanto se ha convertido  
en artículo de consumo masivo y universal.  
Nosotros  
seguimos creyendo  
en los asombrosos poderes  
del abrazo humano._

-Eduardo Galeano

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Junio de 2015**

¡Hola a todos! Espero alguien lea esto, entiendo que un crossover de X-Men x SNK no es lo más usual del mundo xD pero no pude evitarlo.

Esta historia estuvo en el tintero por bastante tiempo, posiblemente casi un año. La idea se me ocurrió mientras miraba un fanart en tumblr de Charles con la chaqueta de las Tropas Estacionarias y Erik con la de la Policía Militar, subí esa imagen a la página de Fanfics Yaoi que administro en Facebook [links en mi perfil] y puse una pequeñísima descripción de este crossover, claro que en ese momento fue algo sumamente vago, pero la idea me gustó más de lo esperado. Varios fans de la página dijeron que seria genial y hasta que querían escribirla, pero al final (que yo sepa) la historia se quedó en la página y no pasó de ahí, por lo que decidí comenzar a escribir algo. Repito que en la página sólo puse una descripcion que decía algo así como "Charles es un hombre que sueña con la libertad de la humanidad. Erik es un infiltrado en la Policía Militar en busca de una vieja venganza en contra de Sebastian Shaw, ¿podrán ambos hombres encontrar el amor en medio de una guerra con los titanes?" xD lol, pues sí, eso pensé sólo con ver el fanart, ya los detalles se fueron creando conforme escribía, sin embargo, esa historia quedó pendiente, guardé el documento de Word y no lo volví a abrir hasta ahora, realmente no sé por qué. Y pues fue en esta semana de escritura cuando afiné más detalles y le di verdadera forma a la historia, y pues este es el resultado. ;)

Creo que a todos nos gusta imaginar a nuestra OTP en todos los escenarios posibles, y pues Cherik no se iba a salvar. Espero de verdad les guste y les entretenga la historia. Creo que buscar un amor en medio de una guerra tan efímera, como lo es la de snk, es algo imposible que al final sólo traerá sufrimiento.

Por cierto, el fanart que use en la descripción es otro distinto al que inicialmente me inspiré, es de la artista lyndraws [ese es el username de su tumblr].

Pues bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero en verdad que les haya gustado.

No olviden apoyar dejando review o siguiendo, no suelo pedir esto, pero eso en verdad me ayudaría, además de que la sección de crossovers está algo desierta y eso no motiva. Jajaja ;)

Pues bueno, les mando un abrazo enorme, nos leemos pronto.

¡Besos!

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
